


The Beginning

by oneringtorulethem



Category: Mrs Brown's Boys
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series, Swearing, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, literally had to create that relationship tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneringtorulethem/pseuds/oneringtorulethem
Summary: Agnes Flannigan is eighteen years old and she is absolutely fucked.





	

Agnes Flannigan is eighteen year old and she is absolutely fucked.

“I’m absolutely fucked.” 

“No, Agnes, I think that already happened.”

Agnes is too busy tucking her head into her hands to smack Winnie, the nurse who did the test for her not even pretending to give her any privacy as she writes out something on the paper.

“You’re going to want to start eating healthy. Looks like you’re about sixteen weeks in, so we’ll be able to show you the baby on the ultrasound when you come back with the father,” The nurse raises her eyebrow and continues, “That is, if you know who the father is?”

Agnes glares at the nurse, snatching up her purse, Winnie’s arm, and the paper detailing her newly discovered pregnancy, “I know who the fecking father is,” she hisses.

Her rage carries her out the door, past the tired looking young mothers and the condescending nurses. She even manages to get around the corner before she can’t breathe and she slides to the ground, thankful that it is at least not very sticky and she thinks she even managed to avoid sitting on too many cigarette stubs. 

Winnie stands over her, waving away the people who are staring.

“What are you gonna do now Agnes?” Winnie squats down, pulling up her skirt to prevent it from hitting the ground. Her voice gets low and she leans forward a bit, “It is Redser’s, ain’t it?”

“Of course it fecking is, Winnie. I ain’t been with no one but him for six months!”

“Alright then, I was just asking.” Winnie looks at Agnes sideways, and for once in her goddamn life Winnie shows a lick of sense by standing up, straightening herself, and then hoisting up Agnes as well.

“Come along then pet, you can have a breakdown once we get to the house.”

*****

Agnes has a cuppa in front of her, at least, which is the first thing that she needs.

The two of them are in Winnie’s little kitchen, the one she shares with her two little brothers and her mother and father.

Agnes is going to have to tell the man she’s been going with for the past few months that despite their best efforts, she’s going to have a little baby.

“Agnes, now don’t be silly. You know that Redser isn’t about to drop you over something like this. He’s a stand up man and he’s gone over you.” Winnie pats her hand and then squeezes it.

*****

Agnes knows Redser will be off work around 6 and so she waits by the exit door of the factory, chewing a loose nail. 

He comes out alongside the others as the bell goes off, tucking a cigarette between his teeth and laughing at something.

“Hey Redser.” Agnes murmurs, and if nothing else, the smile he turns her way still makes her heart flutter just a bit. 

“’Ello Agnes. Howzit then?”

Agnes shrugs as he comes up and wraps an arm around her shoulders, waving off the lads who cat call him as the two of them wander off down the road towards his little flat. He shares it with his brother, but his brother must be out because the lights are off when they get up the stairs.

“Wanna cuppa, love?”

Agnes sits at the little table in the little kitchen and nods, twisting her hands a bit before she tucks them at the table.

“That’d be great, ta.”

The two of them sit at the table facing each other as the kettle boils, Redser covering his mouth as he yawns. He pours for the two of them, and the silence stretches on.

“How was your day, then?” Agnes asks, wrapping her arms around the chipped blue mug that she jokingly declared ‘hers’ a couple weeks ago. Redser has made sure she gets it every time she comes to the flat. Agnes isn’t quite sure what that means.

“Oh, the usual work. You?”

Agnes holds her breath for a second and then smiles, a little shakily.

“Been to the doctor, spent time with Winnie.”

Redser’s brow furrows, “Doctor, eh?”

“Uh, yes. Not been well, for a bit now.”

Redser nods, tipping his head back to drain the last bit of his tea. He burps, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and Agnes blurts out,

“I’m pregnant.” His eyes widen, his mouth opens, and Agnes continues, “It’s yours, so.”

Redser sits back, still staring at her in silence. They sit there for an eternity and Agnes finally swipes at her eyes angrily, fumbling in her pocket for her handkerchief.

“Could you at least fecking say something?”

At least Agnes crying is enough to pull him out of wherever he is, and he reaches across the table to hold her hand.

“We’ll get married, and we’ll be a little family then, how’s that, huh? How do you feel about being a Brown?”

Agnes bursts into tears at that, and he pulls her by the hand around the table into his lap. He hushes her, rocking her back and forth and awkwardly patting her back. 

“I’ll do right by you, Agnes. I swear it.”

In the end, it’s just one of many broken promises. But Agnes counts it forever as one of the most positive moments in their life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing for one of my favourite shows! One of my favourite things is thinking about how the early Brown family operated.


End file.
